More Distance, More Attraction
by E.E.Cummingz
Summary: Au where Kurt has a job in New York over the summer, Blaine's on vacation when they start a little innocent sexting that results in masturbating to each other via Skype.


Kurt picked at his nails. This job gave a new definition to the word boring. The only upside was that it was in New York. Rachel, being the natural networker that she was, had met a woman hooked him up with a nice desk job within one week of being in the city. Kurt decided as much as he wanted to spend the summer with Blaine, he wanted to get his foot in the New York door. So with much pleading and a few organized presentations of the pros and cons to his dad, he finally got settled into an apartment with Rachel in New York at the beginning of summer and started work.

But the novelty of his job wore off within the first week. He was stuck at a desk all day answering a phone and taking orders from a woman who thought herself way too important. But the pay was good and she dealt with some high-power fashion moguls, so he bit his tongue and smiled really wide as she threw out another coffee order gone wrong and stormed out of his office. One more hour, he reminded himself. He only had one more hour until he could go home. As soon as she left, his phone buzzed.

**From: B 3**

_**How's work Mr. Big Apple? **_

Kurt smiled and shook his head

**To: B 3**

_**You're going to have to figure out a new nickname for me. That's the twentieth time you've used that one this week. Work is awful. What are you doing?**_

**From: B 3**

_**Stuck at vacation with the family. They went out to see the National Spy Museum. I stayed home. Bored. Thinking about you :)**_

An idea struck Kurt.

**To: B 3**

_** So you're alone? Do you wish I was there? **_

**From: B 3**

_** Obviously. I miss you like crazy**_

**To: B 3**

_** What do you miss about me? **_

Kurt didn't know how to initiate this kind of thing. They'd never discussed sexting. Oh God, when he thought about it like that it sounded so _middle school. Sexting. _Kurt shook his head. He knew he had the rest of the day to himself while his boss was in a meeting across town and no one ever had to come into his office for anything so he was safe. Luckily, it looked like Blaine was catching on.

**From: B 3**

_**Your eyes, your voice, your hands**_

Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

**To: B 3**

_**My hands? What do you miss about them? **_

**From: B 3**

_**The way you touch me, when you run your hands all over me. The way you touch yourself…**_

Kurt blushed and remembered all those times that he touched himself in front of Blaine. Sometimes it was when he couldn't help himself, when it was towards the end and he was really close. Sometimes it was in the beginning, and he did it just to see the way Blaine's eyes darken and feel his grip tighten on Kurt's hips. Kurt bit his lip. His pants were starting to feel a little tight. He rubbed his palm lightly over the outline in his pants.

**To: B 3**

_**You like when I touch myself?**_

**From: B 3**

_**Maybe even more than when you touch me **_

**To: B 3**

_**What else do you like?**_

Just then his boss busted in and he jumped, face turning beet red, phone flying out of his hand. She didn't notice, too busy staring at a garment in her hands.

"Kurt, I need you to call Mizzati and reschedule the meeting I was supposed to be in. I got distracted by this _wonderful _little boutique on the way there, look at this dress! It is simply stunning."

"Y..yes, ma'am," his voice was weak and higher than usual.

"And when you're done rescheduling do me a favor and organize that file cabinet, it hasn't been touched in years."

Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice and trying really hard to not draw attention to himself.

"Very good, that is all," she said, still never even looking at him as she bustled back out of the office.

He dialed the office phone with shaking fingers and made the call to a very angry assistant. He could barely pay attention to her complaining, though, because his phone was buzzing again.

**From: B 3**

_**When you pull my hair when I'm going down on you**_

"…_Do you know how precious his time is?"_ The assistant on the phone was going on.

"Yes, yeah, she's very sorry," Kurt replied, a bit distracted. The phone buzzed again.

**From: B 3**

_**When you scrape your nails down my back when I give it to you really hard **_

Kurt was busy the rest of his shift, but Blaine didn't stop texting. It was driving him crazy, he just wanted to go into the bathroom and take care of his situation. Or he wanted to tell Blaine to stop, but then again he never really wanted him to.

**From: B 3**

_**When you whisper in my ear how good I feel inside of you. **_

Finally when he got off of work, Kurt rushed home. He brushed past Rachel, spouting off some excuse that he didn't even remember once he reached his room and locked the door, powering up his computer on his desk and pulling out his phone.

**To: B 3**

** Get on Skype. Now. **

Blaine's face showed up blurry at first, but Kurt could still see the smug smile. The resolution cleared up and Blaine spoke.

"Hi, honey. How was work?" He spoke low and sultry.

"Even more torturous than usual. Are you still alone?"

"They'll be gone all day," Blaine said, smiling. Kurt noticed he was on a bed, shirtless.

"Do you want to…you know… do this?"

"Skype sex?" Blaine propped himself up on his elbows, showing off his chest, toned and a little tanned from recent sunning.

"It sounds stupid when you say it like that," Kurt blushed. But he had been hard for an hour, he was turning desperate. "Yes. Skype sex."

"Okay, touch yourself," Blaine demanded, turning completely serious. Kurt thought about being offended by Blaine ordering him around but that immediately disappeared into being completely turned on by him taking control of the situation.

"Have you done this before?" Kurt said as he pulled his shirt off, unbuckled his pants and slid them down, then sat back down in the chair.

"No," Blaine said, sitting back so he was lying down on the bed and the computer was beside him. His hand brushing lightly up and down his chest as he turned his head to watch Kurt.

Kurt felt a little nervous. It felt different from all of those other times when he touched himself in front of Blaine because, well, it was. It felt less personal, and he had to remind himself that it was still just Blaine. He palmed at his erection over his briefs, lightly at first.

Soon, his worries were dissolving as he added a little pressure and finally felt relief after an hour of waiting. He pulled the lube out of the drawer and pulled off his underwear completely. He heard a sharp intake of breath from his computer, where Blaine was watching, hand rubbing across his chest. Kurt could see the rise and fall of his chest quickening, neck flushing slightly, and his eyes darken familiarly.

Kurt squirted some lube into his hand and took his length, now fully hard, into his hand, looking pointedly at Blaine while he stroked up and down slowly. There was a shuffle on Blaine's end while he fiddled with his own bottle. Kurt appreciated Blaine's tanned skin and thick cock springing loose when he took off his boxers.

"God, you look good," Kurt breathed. "I've missed you like this."

Blaine stroked up and down a couple of times and sucked in air loudly. "Fuck, Kurt, it's been too long."

Kurt had only been gone a week and a half, but it felt like way longer.

"Have you…touched yourself since I left?" Kurt asked, voice turning gravelly.

"Yeah," Blaine said, and they both thought about the last night they spent together. It was slow, they had taken their time, memorizing every inch of each other's bodies. It lasted so long, but still not long enough. By the time they both came, it had been building up for so long that the release was incredible. Kurt had thought about that night about forty times a day since he had left. It was good material for when he was alone at night.

"Did you think about me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, you're the only one I think about," Blaine said, hips thrusting a little into the movement of his hand, forearms and biceps flexing with effort. "Do you think about me?"

"Yeah…" Kurt said. He could tell Blaine wanted him to continue. "I think about how strong your legs are. You know, I can feel them flex when you're on top, how hard you can give it to me. I think about how good your lips and breath feel on my neck. And those noises you make when you're close."

Blaine let out a whine, hand moving slightly faster. Kurt realized he was dangerously close himself just thinking about it. He could hear the slick noise of Blaine's hand and hear his labored breaths and occasional noise of desperation, and these things were helping him along.

"Are you close?" Kurt breathed.

Blaine looked over and nodded.

"I want you to look at me," Kurt licked his lips. "Just don't look away, I want to see you and I want you to see me. You look so good, Blaine."

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, voice deep and rough, face flushed. Kurt could see his forehead accumulating sweat and his strong arm flexing with each quickening uptake. Kurt saw Blaine's body tense, Blaine's eyes fluttered as come spouted across his chest and Blaine let out a groan, breathing heavily as he slumped back onto the bed, still looking at the camera.

Kurt sped up, he felt a dull wave sweep through his body, gaining strength. He tried to keep his eyes on Blaine, but they closed, and he heard Blaine's voice quietly whispering "Come on, Kurt." He let out a sharp moan as his head knocked back and the wave crashed in the center of his body, a current exploding through him as he came, his body jerking a little as he stroked himself through it.

He reached for the tissues at the side of his desk and looked shyly up at Blaine, who was looking back with heavy lids.

"You wore me out, I think I need a nap," Blaine smiled, turning on his side.

Kurt put his hand up to the computer, willing himself to wherever Blaine was so they could curl up together and sleep for a while.

"I miss you," Kurt whispered. Blaine's eyes softened.

"I miss you, too. How about I come up and visit soon? You can show me around New York. We can go apartment hunting, find a family-friendly neighborhood."

Kurt smiled, imagining their future together in New York.

Blaine sat up really quickly, a look of panic hitting his face. "Shit, Kurt, I gotta go. Parents are home. Love you! Bye!" He disconnected, the last image on Kurt's computer was a frozen shot of Blaine blowing a kiss.


End file.
